The Loaf of Bread
by fandompotato2.0
Summary: Clary is the top guard, finest tracker, fearless to mostly everything, and cleverer, stronger, and swifter than all of the King's army. She's immune to all of her feelings. Except for two. Love and Jealousy. Rated T to be safe! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! I just got this idea to write this story and wrote it. So anyway, I was reading this book Frostfire by Amanda Hocking. Anyway it's a really good book and I suggest you read it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any of these characters. And I only own parts of this plot.**

I burst out of the palace walls as I ran towards my boss' house. I had just been assigned to guard the annual party for the Idris Kingdom! I had to go get my position from him so it would be all planned out. As I approached his house, I saw a tall asian tall girl slink out out of his house. I think her name was Aline. He had so many girls at his place. He just never got tired of them. I for one only dated once. It didn't go out so well, so we just decided to be friends. As I entered Jace's house I found myself tripping all over the files. I was a tracker and occasional guard.. Me and a some other people were trackers, and our jobs were to find all the wanted people in the kingdom and sometimes in other kingdoms and capture or kill them. And Jace was our boss. He was 4 years older than me and only worked in his office because he got fired as tracker a couple years ago. He didn't look like a teenager anymore so he had to go off the team. But he became our boss because he was one of our best trackers. Now he just "manages" us.

"Jace?" I called out to the full-of-files room.

"Right here! And hello Clary." He called back. Yeah his room was a mess. He obviously didn't know how to be organized."

"So I was wondering what my position is for the Idris festival?" I looked back at him with giddiness. I was soooooo excited for the event. This would be my 5th time being a guard for the kingdom. But I had been named best tracker ever since Jace got fired.

"Ohh, lets walk and talk to my office, and I ll show you. It's in your file." He said as he walked out of his room pulling his shirt on as he did it. I tried not to look, but all those years of training paid off.. And to make matters worse, his shirt got stuck on his head, and I could see his abs perfectly. I tried not to blush as he asked me to help him put it on. The thing was, I kinda had this teensie weensie crush on him. But I _know_ we would never be together. Well, let me list them. First, he's my boss. Second, he's 4 years older than me. Third, he always has new girls over. But I guess the third reason was better because that means he would never have a stable girlfriend. And fourth, we were really good friends, and dating might ruin that friendship.

As we approached the castle, the guards went up to us. We both held up the three-finger symbol, signifying we were part of Idris. We walked into Jace's office and I sat on his fluffy panda chair.

"So your position for the party tonight is with me and Kaelie." Jace said as he closed his planning book. "If that's cool with you." he added. I thought about it, me and Kaelie had this weird rivalry, because she thought she was so rich. And she was probably the worst tracker in out grade.

"That's cool." I only agreed because this would help me rank up and then I could become like Jace, and be amazing.

 **What'd you guys think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! :D**

After cleaning up for the party tonight, I put on my tracker uniform. All black. Sleek and easy to move in, just in case we had to fight or kill something or someone. Me and my best friend Isabelle and Simon both had to wear black too. Simon was a rank under me and Izzy was three ranks under Simon. Since Izzy was a lower rank, she had to wear a black dress, and Simon was to wear a suit. But since I was ranked the highest, I got to wear the highest uniform, the fighting one. Since I was really high-ranked, I stood to defend the party. Simon and Isabelle had to guard the outside of the castle.

"Hey Iz." I said as she walked into our house. she was my roommate along with Simon, her boyfriend. I decided that getting a boyfriend would distract me too much from my job.

"Hey, Clary. Sorry I have to get ready for the festival." I was already ready, because me, Jace, and Kaelie were supposed to be there earlier than the others.

"It's ok, I have to go anyway." I sprinted down the stairs and ran toward the palace. I didn't want to take any chances. Being late to a King and Queen meeting was bad and I could bump down a rank.. When I got there, I found Jace and Kaelie in a tight embrace kissing very sloppily. I couldn't ignore the burning feeling in my stomach and just turned the other way to regain my feelings back. I decided what emotion to put on my face and decided on going with no emotion. I coughed _way_ louder than I should have, and they broke apart, with Kaelie grinning like Medusa.

"Hey Clary." Jace said as he looked up and saw me. Instead of saying hello, I just said, "The King and Queen are waiting for us to enter."

Jace's face fell as he murmured a "oh ok". Of course, I was directing a really bad attitude at my boss, but they deserved it. It was disgusting and I was jealous. Yup, I won't deny it, I was jealous.

As we walked towards the dining hall to speak with the royals, Jace has attempted to make conversation with me. I couldn't talk to him, with that brat clinging to his arm.

When we entered, the King gave us a grave look and whispered something to his wife.

"I'm sorry to say that we have been threatened by someone or something." The king projected his voice around the room. Whispers were being passed around and I almost threw up when I heard Kaelie screech. "Jacey, will _you_ protect me when they attack us?" The king gave her a sharp glare and continued. "I am happy to say that the party must go on, and we must have everyone on the field. That's including you, Jace and Clary.

Well I already knew that I was going to be guarding this party since, well, I've been appointed the highest rank after Jace. But I said my approval anyway. "Yes, your majesty." I recited with Jace as we both knelt down and bowed down to him.

"There's no need for that." The king said kindly to us. I just nodded and walked out of the dining hall with no intention of waiting for Jace.

 **OK guys! That's chapter 2! Sorry about any mistakes, I didn't get much time to edit it. :)**


End file.
